Kenangan Senja
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: "Kauingat? Drama 'Mayo dan Konomi' yang kita mainkan menjelang senja?" / "Ya, kenapa 'Mayonnaise dan Okonomiyaki', Hinata?" / Ditemani oleh sang senja yang setia, Neji dan Hinata mengembalikan ingatan mereka pada senja kala itu. Sandiwara konyol itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak kenangan yang tak akan pernah terganti. / NejiHina. Canon-AT. Inspired by Naruto SD ep. 28. RnR? :3


Senja tampak indah di hadapan mata berwarna senada mutiara milik keduanya. Dalam tenang yang ditunjukkan, mengatupkan mulut hingga tidak perlu bertukar kata. Detik demi detik berlalu seolah tanpa sia-sia—menikmati pendar-pendar oranye keunguan yang terlihat indah tiada dua.

Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata merasakan kehangatan tak berupa—

—dan mereka bahagia.

* * *

**KENANGAN SENJA**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: __****Canon-AT.** _A__** bit OOC (?)**__**. Fluff (?). **_

_**Inspired by Naruto SD #28 XD**_

* * *

Dalam waktu bisu yang dialami keduanya, Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum dengan tangan yang terus bergerak memilin rambutnya sendiri—mengepang dan kemudian memosisikannya ke samping kanan. Puas dengan hasilnya, Hinata kini menoleh pada pria berambut kecokelatan yang tengah duduk dengan postur tegap di sebelahnya.

Dengan senyum kekanakan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, Hinata kemudian berkata lembut, "Neji, mau kukepangkan juga rambutmu?"

Neji menoleh. Ia kemudian menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, Hinata."

Walau Hinata mendengar penolakan Neji, wanita yang sudah berusia awal tiga puluh tahunan itu tetap saja beranjak ke belakang tubuh sang pria berambut kecokelatan.

"Hei, hei, Hinata…," ujar Neji berusaha mencegah Hinata untuk 'mempermainkan' rambutnya. Namun, Hinata tidak mundur, dia malah tertawa kecil sembari menyentuh rambut halus Neji.

"_Daijoubu_, Neji," ujar Hinata lembut. Tangannya bergerak lincah membagi rambut Neji menjadi tiga bagian.

Neji hanya menepuk dahinya dan kemudian memasrahkan rambutnya pada Hinata. Namun, ia tidak menunjukkan amarah sedikit pun pada perlakuan Hinata yang seenaknya. Ia malah tersenyum kecil walau gerutuannya tidak hilang.

"Bagaimana kalau _mereka_ melihatku yang seperti ini…?"

"_Mereka_ sudah sering melihat rambutmu yang kukepang," balas Hinata cepat.

"Yah, dan walau mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, diam-diam mereka pasti menertawakanku, 'kan? Wibawaku…," keluh Neji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan tangkas, Hinata memegang kepala Neji—memaksanya untuk berhenti menggeleng. "Tidak masalah," hibur Hinata dengan senyum yang tersungging, "yang terpenting adalah … _mereka_ tetap menyayangi dan mengidolakanmu."

"Hmmm…."

"Bahkan setelah kuceritakan tentang bantuanmu bertahun-tahun silam," imbuh Hinata.

Neji mengernyitkan alis. "Bantuanku?"

Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti sepersekian menit. "Ya. Untuk menumbuhkan rasa percaya diriku," jawab Hinata sebelum ia melanjutkan kegiatan mengepangnya yang sempat tertunda. "Kauingat? Drama 'Mayo dan Konomi' yang kita mainkan menjelang senja?" Hinata sedikit terkikik saat mengatakannya.

Neji menyeringai geli. "Aku ingat. Aku tidak mungkin lupa."

Meski Neji tidak bisa melihatnya, Hinata mengangguk dengan senang.

"Kau menceritakannya pada _mereka_?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata lagi, "aku mengatakan bahwa kau rela melakukan perbuatan konyol itu demi membantuku menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri."

"Lalu, apa komentar mereka?"

"Kenapa harus '_Mayonnaise_ dan _Okonomiyaki'_," Hinata terdiam sebentar, "itu yang mereka tanyakan."

Neji tertawa. Tapi selanjutnya, pria itu pun menimpali, "Ya, kenapa '_Mayonnaise_ dan _Okonomiyaki'_, Hinata?"

"_Hm_, _hm_," Hinata bergumam dan memberi jeda sejenak, "bukankah peran '_Mayonnaise'_ itu cocok untukmu? Maksudku, terkadang orang salah menduga antara _mayonnaise_ dan _mustard_. _Mayonnaise_ … tidak sepedas _mustard_. Demikian dirimu—kau tidak semenakutkan yang orang-orang kira, Neji."

Neji merenung.

"Seperti halnya _mayonnaise_ yang memiliki perpaduan rasa asam-manis, seperti itulah dirimu di mataku. Kau kadang memang sedikit kaku, tapi kau tetap bisa bersikap manis saat kau mau," imbuh Hinata lagi sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum lega karena penjelasannya selesai dan tersenyum puas melihat hasil kepangannya. Wanita itu berseru ringan kemudian, "Selesai."

Tangan Neji bergerak untuk menyentuh rambutnya dan ia segera bisa melihat hasil karya Hinata. Tanpa bisa menahan diri, Neji kemudian tersenyum.

"Orang-orang dulu juga mengira _mayonnaise_ dan _okonomiyaki_ tidak bisa bersatu. Padahal kenyataannya, kombinasi keduanya tidak sejelek yang mereka pikirkan."

Hinata mengangguk sebelum mendadak ia memeluk Neji dari belakang.

"Aku … selalu ingin mengatakan hal ini padamu…"

Neji menahan napas saat mendengar penggalan kalimat yang pernah ia dengar di masa lalu. Saat itu, keduanya masih terbilang remaja—melakukan sandiwara kecil sebagai seorang 'botol _mayonnaise'_ dan seorang '_okonomiyaki'_. Jika dipikir sekarang, mungkin itu adalah sandiwara yang konyol. Namun, sandiwara di saat menjelang senja itu menjadi titik tolak bagi keduanya.

"… aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkanmu…."

Bantuan Neji untuk membuat Hinata lebih percaya diri, berbuah manis. Gadis sulung Hyuuga itu perlahan menunjukkan keberaniannya dan keluwesannya dalam bertingkah laku. Sampai akhirnya, ia tidak lagi menjadi penggugup dan jauh lebih bisa diandalkan—bahkan ketika ia berada di sekitar Naruto yang sering membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Dan mimpiku adalah … bahwa aku dapat mengatakannya pada '_orang'_ yang sesungguhnya, bukan kepada 'sebotol _mayonnaise'_."

Namun, di sinilah Hinata sekarang. Bukan di samping Naruto, tapi di dekat orang yang selalu mendukungnya dalam keadaan apa pun. Meski di awal, hubungan mereka sempat begitu buruk (perihal _souke-bunke_ yang menjadi akar masalahnya), pada akhirnya mereka dapat memegang kendali dan mengendalikan situasi. Keduanya menjadi semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Sampai akhirnya, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan dua anak manusia yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk selalu ada di sampingku … Neji."

Setelah menyelesaikan 'skenario singkat' miliknya, Hinata pun mengeratkan pelukan dan semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke punggung Neji. Neji kini tersenyum dan kemudian menyentuh tangan Hinata. Dengan lembut, Neji mengusap punggung tangan Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Kau berhasil mengatakannya pada_ku, _Hinata_. _Bukan lagi pada 'Mayo'."

Pelukan Hinata terlepas dan ia pun mengubah posisinya. Tidak lagi di _belakang_ Neji, melainkan di _sampingnya_. Tangannya kembali terulur dan Hinata kini menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan hangat Neji. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Neji. Senyum tak hentinya merekah. Dan entah karena pantulan senja atau bukan, rona kemerahan samar menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Lagi—keheningan menyergap. Ditemani senja yang nyaris menghilang, kenangan-kenangan akan peristiwa yang sudah lalu justru mendesak keluar. Sesaat, Hinata sempat memejamkan mata, membiarkan kehangatan ini terus menyelimutinya. Neji sendiri tidak banyak bergerak—hanya sekali ia menggerakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata agar wanita itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Jika dibiarkan, mungkin mereka bisa sepanjang hari seperti itu. Duduk di teras rumah—menikmati detik demi detik yang berlalu tanpa sedikit pun merasa bosan. Tapi, tentu ada yang akan merasa dirugikan apabila mereka tidak segera bergegas. Dan 'mereka' yang akan merasa dirugikan itu pun muncul dari arah dalam rumah.

"_Tousan_, _Kaasan_! Ayo makaaan~! Aku sudah lapar, nih!"

Hinata dan Neji pun serentak menoleh ke arah seorang bocah yang kira-kira berusia tujuh tahun. Bocah lelaki itu memiliki rambut indigo pendek dan mata khas 'Hyuuga'. Di sebelahnya, ada bocah perempuan yang lebih kecil—berusia sekitar lima tahun—yang terlihat malu-malu. Bocah perempuan berambut cokelat pendek-rambutnya hanya melewati bawah telinganya sedikit—menggerakkan tangannya ke dekat mulut sebelum mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Hikari lapar…," ujar si kecil.

Hinata dan Neji pun saling berpandangan sebelum mereka tertawa. Keduanya kemudian bangkit untuk menjawab 'protes' dari para malaikat cilik yang sudah tidak bisa memberikan mereka perpanjangan waktu untuk berduaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong … _Tousan_ dikepang lagi!"

Neji mengangkat si bocah perempuan sebelum menjawab celetukan anak laki-lakinya. "_Kaasan_ kalian yang melakukan ini padaku." Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ia menderita menjadi pihak yang tertindas.

"Tapi, Hikari suka rambut _Tousan_," celetuk si bungsu yang ada di pelukan Neji sambil memainkan rambut cokelat ayahnya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung mengedipkan mata pada sang suami. Neji pun akhirnya hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum yang menyiratkan bahwa ia menyerah dan mungkin tidak akan lagi protes jika suatu saat nanti sang istri kembali ingin bermain dengan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke ruang makan," ajak Hinata kemudian.

Sang bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi sudah mengeluh kelaparan langsung melesat. Hinata mengikutinya sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan di belakang, Neji tetap berjalan dalam tempo yang tenang bersama putrinya yang ada dalam gendongan.

Hari itu pun, keluarga Hyuuga tetap menunjukkan keharmonisannya sebagai suatu keluarga utuh yang baru. Tidak ada lagi dua sepupu yang saling menjaga jarak. Tidak ada lagi perihal '_souke'_ dan '_bunke'_ setelah penyatuan dua insan yang dimabuk cinta.

Yang ada kini hanyalah Hyuuga Neji dan Hinata yang saling menyayangi sepenuh hati—

—sejak kenangan senja di hari itu menjadi salah satu momen indah yang tak terganti.

*********終わり*********

* * *

Uhuu~ uhuu~ saya tidak dapat menahan diri lebih lama untuk mengetik _fanfict_ ini~. Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di atas, fanfict ini terinspirasi dari _anime_ Naruto SD (dengan _main-chara_ Lee dan _team_ Guy) episode 28—full of NeHi's _sweet moment_~! *_can't stop smiling like an idiot when I watched the anime back then_! X"""D

Jadi … gara-gara _anime_ itu, lahirlah _fanfict_ singkat ini. Sebenarnya, saya sendiri sempat kepikiran, kenapa '_Mayonnaise_ dan _Okonomiyaki'_? Dari rasa penasaran itulah, saya kembangin sedikit jawabannya. Moga-moga masih _makes sense_, ya? :""D

_Saa_, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_~! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
